Dragon Master and his Maiden: Kanto Chronicles (V2)
by SaurusRock625
Summary: Basically an alternate version of the old story. Might continue it, might not. All depends on what the readers want. But I hope you enjoy it anyway.
1. Chapter 1

_**Okay, so, I'm not quite sure I like how the previous version of the story turned out. Many of the chapters were far too short, and I admit that I could have done better in terms of character development. So, I'm at least writing this chapter in order to see what you guys think. Hopefully, it'll be a good enough version. Thank you all, and enjoy the show.**_

 _ ***I still don't own How To Train Your Dragon, or Pokémon!***_

* * *

"This is Berk." = Normal Speech

 _'It's twelve days north of hopeless, and a few degrees south of freezing to death.' = Thoughts_

 **"NIGHT FURY! GET DOWN!" = Someone Yelling**

 **"Charizard, the Flame Pokémon. When competing in intense battles, Charizard's flame becomes more intense as well." = Pokédex Entry**

* * *

 ** _The Future and Remembering The Past!_**

* * *

The semi-final round of the Indigo League Tournament was bustling with spectators from all over the Kanto Region, some being friends of our young hero, but plenty of them are fans he's made during his travel. But the most important people watching this match from the stands are Ash Ketchum, Dawn Berlitz, Gobber, and Hiccup's parents, Valka and Stoick Haddock.

"If I'm being honest, I didn't think that Hiccup would make it this far." Stoick admitted, earning a slight glare from Valka.

"Have a little more faith in your son, Stoick. He's done remarkably well in this tournament, and I have faith he'll be the one to finally dethrone the current champion of Kanto, Red Ketchum!" Valka said.

"Well, we'll jus' 'ave ta wait n' see, now won't we?" Gobber asked, though it sounded more like a statement.

"You can do it, Hiccup!" cheered Ash.

"Pika Pika!" added Pikachu, dressed up like some kind of Japanese cheerleader and holding a pair of fans with Hiccup's signature Dragon Symbol on them.

"Show that poser just what you and Toothless can do!" Dawn added.

She and the others were cheering for their friend as he was up against the one who tormented him the most back in his hometown, Snotlout Jorgenson. The arrogant fool thought he could beat their friend, Hiccup? He's got another thing coming! He's going to lose hard against the mighty Dragon Master in the making, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III.

The referee for the match stepped up, holding a colored flag in each hand. In his left, where Snotlout was standing, he held a red flag. On the right, where Hiccup stood proud and confident, he held a blue flag.

"This Semi-Final match between Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III and Snotlout Jorgenson will now begin. This will be a three on three Pokemon battle with no substitutions during the battles themselves. Trainers are allowed to switch out their Pokemon between battles each round, and items such as Potions and Paralyze Heals are not allowed. Do both competitors understand the rules of the match?" The Referee explained/asked.

Hiccup and Snotlout nodded in response, both itching to get the fight underway.

"Then both trainers, please select your first Pokemon!" instructed the Referee.

Hiccup took a deep breath and sighed. He knew this moment would come, but he just hoped he didn't have to reveal his trump card just yet. He was waiting for his eventual battle with Ash so Toothless and Ash's Charizard could finally see who is in fact the strongest. So, he decided to start this match off with a Pokemon he knew would be of great help here.

 **"Firescrapes, come on out!"** yelled Hiccup as he threw a Poke Ball.

In a burst of white light, the first Pokemon from Hiccup's team to take to the field was his Alolan Marowak. Firescrapes twirled his bone, lighting both ends with his trademark green fire as he settled on the rocky terrain that is the chosen field.

"Maro-Wak!" grunted Firescrapes.

"And it looks like Hiccup's starting out strong with his Alolan Marowak, folks! As Firescrapes is an Alolan Marowak, he's a dual type Pokemon of Fire and Ghost Type, making him slightly stronger to the more traditional weaknesses of the Marowaks we know of in Kanto." explained the announcer.

"Good move on Hiccup's part. Firescrapes is not only a Fire/Ghost Type, but he's also incredibly agile as opposed to the Kanto Marowaks." Valka commented.

"But will it be enough to go up against whatever it is that Snotlout has in store for him?" Stoick asked.

"I know it will!" Dawn exclaimed, making the others look at her. "Hiccup's been training for this moment his whole journey, strengthening both his Pokemon and their bonds with one another. He and Toothless are already brothers in all but blood, and I just know that their bond of friendship and brotherhood will be what wins this whole thing for him! He won't lose! Not to Snotlout!"

Gobber looked back down at the arena, waiting to see what would happen while contemplating Dawn's words. He sincerely hopes that Hiccup wins this match and knocks Snotlout's ego down a few pegs.

"'Ah hope yer right, Lass. Otherwise, Hiccup mi'ght be in serious trouble." Gobber said.

Back down in the arena, Snotlout smirked at Hiccup's choice of Pokemon, thinking that just because it's rare to the Kanto Region it wouldn't win the battle. He took a Poke Ball from his own belt and threw it.

 **"Espeon, take down this loser!"**

In a burst of white light, Snotlout's Eeveelution known as Espeon materialized and settled in a fighting stance upon the field, growling menacingly in an attempt to intimidate his foe.

"Espe!" growled the Sun Pokemon.

"I don't believe this! Snotlout plans to fight a Ghost Type Pokemon using a Psychic Type! Does he have some sort of plan in store? Let's find out!" said the announcer.

The referee brought his flags down as the battle started off with a bang.

 **"You may begin!"**

But before we get into the battle, let's rewind to when Hiccup's journey first began and all of the adventures he's had with Ash and Dawn by his side.

* * *

 _ ***To Be Continued?***_

* * *

 _ **Let me know what you think of this version in the reviews. Should I continue this version, or do you want me to stick with the one I'm already working on? The choice is yours. And I just might begin working on a certain challenge that I posted some time ago. I think that you might find it to be an enjoyable one, so be on the lookout for that. See you guys later.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**From what I've seen in the three reviews I've gotten for this story thus far, I have to admit that it seems like you guys want me to continue this version of the story. But there was one of you who wanted me to stick to the old version. So, I'm offering you guys this. I'll update this story two more times, and if I see enough reviews where people like this one more than the original version, I'll keep updating this one instead of the old one. Does that sound fair? Anyway, without further ado, let's get on to the new chapter, shall we?**_

 _ ***I still don't own How To Train Your Dragon, or Pokémon!***_

* * *

"This is Berk." = Normal Speech

 _'It's twelve days north of hopeless, and a few degrees south of freezing to death.' = Thoughts_

 **"NIGHT FURY! GET DOWN!" = Someone Yelling**

 **"Charizard, the Flame Pokémon. When competing in intense battles, Charizard's flame becomes more intense as well." = Pokédex Entry** __

* * *

 _ **A Lad's Imagination!**_

* * *

Our story begins in a quaint village out near the coast of the Kanto Region, but even though it's on the coast, it looks as though the village still stays at a colder temperature than what the rest of the area is like at this time of year.

' _This is Berk. It's twelve days North of hopeless, and a few degrees South of freezing to death. It's located solidly on the meridian of misery.'_ says a voice, narrating how things are here.

The camera pans for a close-up of the village. A wave crashes upon the rocky shoreline, sending a foamy spray of sea water disbursing into the air. Each building looks to be made of a combination of stone and wood. Smoke billowed out of some of the chimneys, showing that there were fires lit inside.

' _My village. In a word, sturdy. It's been here for seven generations, but every house is new.'_ says the voice.

Next, it shows a flock of sheep-like creatures grazing in a pasture as a group of people who look like Vikings are shown shearing some of them for their wool. The creatures are making pleasant sounds as their excess wool is being removed for the warmer months. The creatures themselves look like sheep with dark blue skin, black eyes, yellowish-white wool and long tails with a yellow orb that looks almost like a gem at the end. On the sides of their heads are these protrusions that could be their ears.

' _We have fishing, hunting and a charming view of the sunsets. The only downsides are the pests. You see, most people have mice or mosquitoes. We have…'_

Suddenly, a stream of fire was shot down from the sky, forcing the Viking men to shield the sheep they were shearing. Looking up after hearing a beastial roar, the men began shouting and pulling out red and white orbs with a black line running through the middle. One of them shouted what they were dealing with.

 **"DRAGON TYPES!"**

' _Yeah, that's their problem. It used to my mine as well, but not anymore.'_

* * *

 _ ***Elsewhere, Same Time…***_

* * *

' _I no longer live in Berk. I live in the beautiful and peaceful Pallet Town.'_ the voice continues to narrate.

We now come across a beautiful town that is small and located in a beautiful valley near a forest. All of the houses look to be made from either wood or bricks, or a combination of the two. All was peaceful as the people of the town moved about in the early morning light in preparation for the newest group of children who would be undertaking their journey to become Pokemon Trainers.

' _Pallet Town is a peaceful little place where people like me can grow up and learn about the world without having to live by the harsh traditions of people like the Vikings, who I once was one of.'_

The camera stops on a single house that is bigger than the others in the town, as proven by the several hundred acres of land that appear to be owned by the family that lives here.

"Hiccup, are you awake? Hurry, or you'll be late, son!" called a woman's voice from within the apparent ranch.

Groaning as he got up from his bed and untangled himself from the covers was a fourteen year old boy with auburn brown hair, tan skin with a light dusting of freckles, and green eyes. He seems to be a lot thinner than most boys his age, but that most likely means that he's built more for speed and agility rather than power.

He's currently dressed in a pair of light blue pajamas and wearing a nightcap with a picture of the Flame Pokemon, Charizard, on the front. He groaned and yawned as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"I'm up, mom! I'll be down in a minute!" he called.

' _That's me, Hiccup. Great name, I know, but it's not the worst. In Viking society where I was born, it's believed that a horrid name would frighten off Gnomes and Trolls. Like our charming Viking demeanor wouldn't do that?'_

As Hiccup got out of bed, he walked over to his closet and pulled out the clothes he was going to be wearing for his journey. He had already picked them out. Despite no longer being part of Berk, his mother didn't want him to reject his Viking heritage, and had made him some traditional Viking clothing that was both functional and would keep him warm in colder areas of the Kanto Region.

We wore a simple long sleeved green tunic with a *bearskin* vest over it, green pants with a brown leather belt around his waist, and a pair of bearskin shoes.

He made his way to the stairs, where he knew that his mother would be waiting for him with breakfast.

' _There are several Vikings back at Berk that could have been my neighbors if I'd been raised there. Uh, my mom told me about Hoark the Haggard, Burnthair the Broad, Phlegma the Fierce, and Ack. ...Yup. Just Ack.'_

Making his way down the stairs, Hiccup saw his mother, Valka, taking care of her own Pokemon as breakfast was already waiting on the table for her son. Valka herself is a woman who shares many similar traits with her son, including their eye and skin color. That, and their more lean frames.

Sitting at her side getting its fur brushed is a Pokemon that looks like a large cat with white fur with the tip being brown in color, a long tail that curls slightly at the tip four long whiskers on the sides of its muzzle, and a lean yet strong build. It also has a red jewel embedded in its forehead. This is Valka's Persian, Cloudjumper, her first Pokemon from when she became a trainer and, at the moment, the family pet.

He was purring in content as Valka continued to brush his fur and make sure he was still in prime, fighting condition. Despite not having fought for some years, he's still strong enough to fight with the best of them and has kept up his training should he ever have to step out of retirement.

She looked up from her work and smiled at her son as he sat down next to Cloudjumper and gave the Persian a good scratch behind the ear. Cloudjumper purred in pleasure at the young teen's show of affection, always having treated the young one like his own kitten since he was a baby.

"Good morning, Hiccup. Are you excited to start your journey today?" Valka asked her son.

' _That's my mother, Valka Haddock. She's an up and coming Pokemon Professor here in Pallet Town where new trainers will soon be able to register with her for their careers. But just because she's a researcher now doesn't mean she's not a strong trainer. They say that when she and the current Pokemon League Champion, Red, battled it out one on one, Cloudjumper fought Red's Mega Evolved Charizard, Mega Charizard X, to a draw with both being down for the count in the end. Do I believe that story? Yes I do!'_

"Yeah, mom! I can't believe the day has finally arrived." Hiccup replied with a bit of a far-off look. "It feels like only yesterday I was six years old and rambling about how I'd one day become the world's greatest Dragon Master."

And Hiccup knew he did ramble a lot as a little kid. Although, back then he was shy and didn't have many friends to call his own. The only friends he did have were one of his neighbors, Ash Ketchum, and a blue-haired girl named Dawn who went to Professor Oak's Pokemon Summer Camp to learn about being a Pokemon Trainer. But Dawn moved back to the Sinnoh region when she and Hiccup were eight.

But they made a promise to each other to always be friends, no matter what. And that someday, when they were both trainers, they'd have a battle with each other and see who was really the strongest Pokemon trainer between the two of them.

Even now, Hiccup thinks about her and wishes she could be here to join him on his journey through the Kanto Region. Valka smiled and brought her son into a one-armed hug while Cloudjumper rested his head on the boy's lap, offering comfort to the child. They both knew how hard Dawn moving to the Sinnoh Region was on him.

Hiccup just started stroking Cloudjumper like the oversized cat he is, and leaned into his mother's embrace. He always knew that she would be there for him since day one. His father had never been very supportive and was never really there for Hiccup, which was one of the reasons why Valka took Hiccup and moved to Pallet Town. The second reason was because of his health.

You see, Hiccup had been born earlier than most children, and as such, it caused him to be born weak and sickly. The healers of Berk weren't sure he'd live past his first day, let alone to see his first birthday. But Valka knew that her son was strong, and would pull through. Still, she needed to get him to a place where medical science was more advanced than how it was on Berk. Stoick, however, didn't want to involve other towns and their 'fancy shmancy' technology in their village.

Valka, however, wasn't going to let her husband's stubborn clinging to the old Viking ways keep her from getting her son the help he needed, so she took Hiccup and left in the dead of night. Thankfully, she had been able to get her son to a hospital, and with time and plenty of TLC, the boy pulled through and was now the young man he is today.

But what he doesn't realize is that there is someone who is waiting for him. Someone on their way to see the young Viking boy and help him through his journey. Someone who would drive him to become stronger for the both of them.

If he only knew.

Anyway, the boy and his mother separated from their hug and Valka decided to try and change the subject a little bit.

"So, have you decided on which of the starter Pokemon you want to get for your partner today?" she asked.

"Not yet." Hiccup replied.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a card that showed a picture of three different Pokemon. They were the three Kanto Starter Pokemon. Bulbasaur, Squirtle, and Charmander.

"Each of them would be a strong competitor in the Pokemon League, but I know for sure that no matter which Pokemon I choose, it'll be a great friend. Should I choose the Grass Type Pokemon, Bulbasaur?"

* * *

 _ ***Daydream Sequence…***_

* * *

 _ **In a Pokemon Stadium, Hiccup is seen going up against a trainer who has a Beedrill out on their field. But he's ready for them with his partner.**_

" _ **Bulbasaur, let's do it, Bud!"**_

 _ **Hiccup threw his Poke Ball, and in a flash of white light emerged the Seed Pokemon, ready to fight. Bulbasaur is a quadruped Pokemon that looks like a cross between a plant, a frog and a dinosaur. It sits in a position similar to a frog and has two pointy ears on its head that make it look more mammalian, but it doesn't really resemble much of a dinosaur, or a frog, And the only part of it that looks like a plant is the little flower bulb growing out of its back. It has light blue skin with green markings on its body and red eyes.**_

" _ **Bulba-Saur!" growled the Seed Pokemon.**_

" _ **Bulbasaur, use your Solar Beam attack!" Hiccup commanded.**_

" _ **Saur!"**_

 _ **Bulbasaur began to absorb sunlight into the bulb on its back and gathered it within the center before unleashing a pure white beam of pure plant power! It hit its mark, taking Beedrill down in one hit.**_

* * *

 _ ***End Daydream Sequence…***_

* * *

Valka looked thoughtful about this. Out of the three Kanto Starter Pokemon, Bulbasaur is definitely the easiest to raise and has the highest Special Attack and Special Defense stats out of the three starters, relying mostly on non-physical combat. It can use moves like Stun Spore, Poison Powder and Sleep Powder to cause a wide variety of status problems to enemy Pokemon, and when it fully evolves into Venusaur, it's capable of learning Frenzy Plant, the most powerful Grass Type Move in existence.

"That would be an excellent choice." Valka commented.

Hiccup put a hand to his chin as he began to ponder his other choices.

"But then there's Squirtle, the Water Type…"

* * *

 _ ***Dream Sequence Begin…***_

* * *

 _ **Now, Hiccup was facing off against a Karate Master who had the Superpower Pokemon called Machamp out on his field. But this time, Hiccup sent out a new Pokemon into the fray.**_

" _ **Squirtle, let's do it, Bud!"**_

 _ **This time, coming out of the Poke Ball was Squirtle, the Tiny Turtle Pokemon. Squirtle is a small Pokémon that resembles a light blue turtle. While it typically walks on its two short legs, it has been shown to run on all fours. It has large eyes and a slightly hooked upper lip. Each of its hands and feet has three pointed digits. The end of its long tail curls inward. Its body is encased by a tough shell that forms and hardens after birth. This shell is brown on the top, pale yellow on the bottom, and has a thick white ridge between the two halves.**_

" _ **Squirtle Squirt!" chirped the Tiny Turtle Pokemon.**_

" _ **Squirtle, hit it with your Hydro Pump!" Hiccup ordered.**_

 _ **Squirtle inhaled and retracted its limbs, head and tail into its shell, and began to shoot out powerful torrents of water from the holes while spinning at high speed. Machamp cried out in pain as it was hit by the pressurized streams of water and knocked out by the attack.**_

* * *

 _ ***Dream Sequence End…***_

* * *

Hiccup was no fool when it came to Pokemon. He understands that with Pokemon such as Squirtle and its evolved forms, Wartortle and Blastoise, its power lies in its weighty bulk and defensive abilities rather than its speed. This would make it an incredibly powerful Pokemon to have on his team if he got one.

"Another brilliant choice for any trainer." Valka commented. "If you do get Squirtle and evolve it into Blastoise, you should understand that its greatest strength lies in its defense. I speak from experience when I say that Blastoise is the greatest defender in the Pokemon world. It can defend against all oncoming attacks with Protect, barrel through hazards with Rapid Spin, increase its already formidable defensive power with Iron Defense, and for physical attacks it can chomp foes with bite, crack heads with Skull Bash, and is well known to increase the power of its watery arsenal with Rain Dance."

Valka smiled as she remembered Blue's Blastoise and how much like a stubborn Viking it acted sometimes due to a personality trait it shares with Charizard. Blastoise are proud and warrior-like and hate fighting against weaker foes. It's own arsenal of Water Type moves included attacks like Water Gun, Hydro Pump, Hydro Cannon, Aqua Tail AND… Bubble!

Hiccup got stars in his eyes as he thought about the final Starter Pokemon.

"But then there's the Pokemon I would really love to have if given the chance. And that's Charmander."

* * *

 _ ***Dream Sequence…***_

* * *

 _ **For this final daydream, Hiccup was up against Leutenant Surge and his trusty Raichu. The electric Mouse Pokemon was glaring at Hiccup with a malevolent smirk on its face, but our young hero wasn't going to be intimidated by this thing that easy.**_

" _ **Charmander, let's do it, Bud!"**_

 _ **In a flash of white light, the final member of the three Kanto Starters materialized outside of its Poke Ball. Charmander is a bipedal, reptilian Pokémon with a primarily orange body. Its underside from the chest down and soles are cream-colored. It has two small fangs visible in its upper jaw and two smaller fangs in its lower jaw. Charmander has blue eyes. Its arms and legs are short with four fingers and three clawed toes. A fire burns at the tip of this Pokémon's slender tail and has blazed there since Charmander's birth. The flame can be used as an indication of Charmander's health and mood, burning brightly when the Pokémon is strong, weakly when it is exhausted, wavering when it is happy, and blazing when it is enraged. It is said that Charmander dies if its flame goes out. However, if the Pokémon is healthy, the flame will continue to burn even if it gets a bit wet and is said to steam in the rain.**_

" _ **Char Char!"**_

 _ **Unlike with the last two opponents, this time Surge made the first move.**_

" _ **Raichu, Thunderbolt!" he ordered.**_

" _ **Raiii-CHUUUUUUUU!" screamed the Mouse Pokemon as it released a torrent of electricity from its body.**_

 _ **But Hiccup and Charmander were ready for it.**_

" _ **Charmander, counter with Fire Spin and hit it with Flamethrower!" he commanded.**_

" _ **CHAAAARRR!" roared Charmander as it shot a vortex of flames from its mouth.**_

 _ **The spinning fire easily countered the electricity and disbursed both attacks before Raichu found itself on the receiving end of a powerful stream of fire that dealt more than enough damage to knock it out.**_

* * *

 _ ***End Dream Sequence…***_

* * *

Valka actually looked a little bit concerned about that choice. While it is true that Charmander is an exceptional Starter Pokemon for any trainer to have, its final evolved stage is a rather prideful breed. Valka's heard many reports of young trainers with Charizards being ignored by this Pokemon or outright attacked when they try to command it.

But that's because Charizards are prideful and warrior-like Pokemon that need to be shown that their trainers are worth listening to. This isn't always the case, but it does happen often enough to warrant a bit of concern from Valka if her son chooses Charmander as his starter. Still, if he decides to choose that one, she won't stop him.

"Well, there's still a couple of hours for you to think about that, Hiccup. Why don't we sit down and have some breakfast before you head to Professor Oak's lab to start your journey." she suggested.

Hiccup just nodded in acceptance. He knows that it's going to be a difficult choice, but he can only hope that the Pokemon he does choose won't just be his friend. He hopes that it will be the friend who will give him his purpose.

* * *

 _ ***To Be Continued...***_

* * *

 _ ***I mean actual bears, not the more bear-looking Pokemon such as Ursaring, Beartic and Pangoro.***_

 _ **Well, well, well. What do we have here? A familiar face coming to the Kanto Region all just to meet up with Hiccup? Just who could this familiar face be? You'll just have to see in the next official chapter. But for now, I'm going to be posting a statistics chart for Mega Charizard X and Mega Charizard Y, for the sake of seeing just how strong the two are between each other. See you next time.**_


	3. Mega Charizard Comparison

_**MEGA CHARIZARD COMPARISON PAGE!**_

* * *

 _ **MEGA CHARIZARD X**_

 _ **Height: 5'07"/ 170cm**_

 _ **Weight: 243.6 lbs/ 110.5 kg**_

 _ **Type: Fire/Dragon**_

 _ **New Ability: TOUGH CLAWS (Increases power of contact moves by 33%)**_

 _ **Requires: CHARIZARDITE X**_

 _ **Brief Summary: MEGA CHARIZARD X CHANGES FROM BEING A FIRE/FLYING TYPE POKEMON TO A FIRE/DRAGON TYPE. ITS SKIN CHANGES FROM ORANGE TO BLACK WITH SOME BLUE SPOTS HERE AND THERE, AND IT BECOMES MORE MUSCULAR WITH A SLIGHTLY STOCKIER NECK AND BLUE FIRE BURNS FROM ITS TAIL AND THE CORNERS OF ITS MOUTH. IT ALSO GAINS GREATER POWER IN PHYSICAL COMBAT ATTACKS SUCH AS DRAGON CLAW AND DRAGON TAIL DUE TO GAINING THE TOUGH CLAWS ABILITY, WHICH BOOSTS THE POWER OF CLOSE COMBAT MOVES BY A TOTAL OF THIRTY THREE PERCENT.**_

* * *

 _ **MEGA CHARIZARD Y**_

 _ **Height: 5'07"/ 170cm**_

 _ **Weight: 221.6 lbs/ 100.5 kg**_

 _ **Type: Fire/Flying**_

 _ **New Ability: DROUGHT (Changes the weather in battle to Intense Sunlight and increases the power of all Fire Type moves for five turns *In Game*.)**_

 _ **Requires: CHARIZARDITE Y**_

 _ **Brief Summary: MEGA CHARIZARD Y IS NOT YOUR STANDARD CHARIZARD. THOUGH IT RETAINS ITS FIRE/FLYING TYPING, ITS LONGER AND MORE POWERFUL WINGS AND SLEEKER FRAME ALLOW IT TO FLY MUCH FASTER AND AT GREATER ALTITUDES THAN BEFORE. WITH ITS DROUGHT ABILITY, ITS FIRE TYPE ATTACKS BECOME FAR STRONGER THAN BEFORE IT'S MEGA EVOLUTION. AND WHEN PAIRED WITH MOVES THAT WEAR DOWN THE ENEMY SUCH AS WIL-O-WISP AND THE POWERHOUSE MOVE KNOWN AS SOLAR BEAM, IT CAN BRING DOWN EVEN THE FIERCEST COMPETITOR.**_

* * *

 _ ***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

 _ **That's all she wrote for a brief statistics comparison for these two Mega Charizards. Now, I'm going to leave a poll up for the two different Mega Charizards, and depending on which one gets the most votes, that will be the one I give to Hiccup. I hope you guys like this story.**_


	4. Chapter 3

_**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, because it's going to show not just how Hiccup will develop as a trainer, but also what I have decided in regards to the Mega Charizard form that Hiccup will have. It's going to be a shocking surprise that I just know you guys will enjoy. Anyway, let's get on with it, shall we?**_

 _ ***I still don't own How To Train Your Dragon or Pokemon!***_

* * *

 _ **Vision of the Future?!**_

* * *

Hiccup was walking down the dirt road on his way to Professor Oak's Laboratory so he could get his first Pokemon. Slung over his shoulder was a single strap backpack that was black in color with the symbol of the Dragon Type Pokemon in red on the front of it. There was a big smile on his face as he thought about what he really wanted to do with his life.

Valka has told her son about how Berk is a town of Dragon Busters: Trainers whose life's goal was to eradicate all trainers who aspire to be Dragon Masters, as well as anyone else who trains a Dragon Type Pokemon. These trainers commonly specialize in Pokemon that are strong against Dragon Types. Pokemon that are Ice and Fairy Types, such as Beartic and Sylveon. She had explained to Hiccup that if he had been raised in Berk, he would be trained and conditioned to be another one of these Dragon Type haters.

Hiccup was instantly revolted by the thought of such a thing.

Ever since he was a little boy, he's loved the Dragon Type Pokemon and those that had dragonesque qualities such as Charizard and Garchomp. And he was especially interested in a field of research that Professor Sycamore was currently heading. A concept known simply as Mega Evolution.

Not much is known about it other than the fact that Mega Evolution is said to bring about even greater power in certain Pokemon. All through the use of two stones. But what Hiccup doesn't know exactly is how that works.

Oh well, he'd figure that out later. Right now, he has to get to Professor Oak's lab to get his beginner Pokemon. And there ain't nothin' that's gonna stop him from-

Hiccup gasped as he suddenly felt a burst of power so great, it caused him to freeze mid-step on the path.

' _What the…?'_ Hiccup mentally gasped.

The camera zooms in on his eye as he began to be assaulted by visions of what must be a possible future for himself. But he just doesn't understand how that's possible.

* * *

 _ ***Vision Sequence Begins…***_

* * *

 _Marching up towards the shores of Kanto were the people known as the Berserkers: an evil tribe of viking esque humans whose sole goal in life was to eradicate all those who stood in their way of world domination. But standing in their way was a young man who looked an awful lot like Hiccup._

 _However, unlike the loveable fishbone we all know and respect, this version of him seems to be older and wiser than the current Hiccup. He has some lean and strong muscles on his once scrawny body, and held in his hand was a scepter with a shiny stone embedded into the top._

 _Standing next to him in a battle ready stance was a large Charizard that was clearly larger than normal for its species, and it was growling and glaring at the invading Berserkers. It's clear that these two are ready for an intense fight, but what can they do on their own?_

 _It looks like we're getting our answer, because this older version of Hiccup took his scepter and touched two fingers to the stone. This caused the stone to begin glowing with an intense rainbow colored light that just made the item seem even more radiant than it ever could have been before._

" _Respond to my heart! Now, Keystone, beyond evolution! MEGA EVOLVE!" chanted Older Hiccup._

 _Charizard roared as rainbow beams of energy shot forth from the Keystone and started a chain reaction. Its body began to glow with intense power as something in a golden band around its tail started reacting to the Keystone. Four beams of orange colored energy began to shoot out of the stone and connect with those coming from the keystone._

 _The results were beyond anything that anyone could have ever imagined._

 _When the changes were complete, this Pokémon became more sleek and expansive in appearance but retained its normal coloration, which was black with red wing membrane in this one's case. However, it now has white pupils. It has three pointed horns on the back of its head, the middle of which is longer. Its shorter snout has larger fangs and a ridge on the nose. Its neck is shorter and its hands are much smaller, but its torso and legs are longer. Small wings developed on its wrists, while the ones on its back have grown larger and now have ragged edges. The back of its tail has a large thorn at the base and three smaller ones near the tip, which now burns with a longer flame. Just from its appearance alone, we can see that it probably has greater flying ability and is likely able to fly faster than ever and at greater altitudes than before._

 _Charizard roared with power as the Mega Evolution was complete, now more than ready to take on and destroy these Berserkers who dared to threaten its home!_

* * *

 _ ***Vision Sequence End…***_

* * *

Hiccup shook his head as the vision faded, leaving him stunned and with a slight headache. He had no idea what that was just now, but all he knows is that it must have something to do with the future. But how far into the future, he doesn't know.

All he does know is that he's gotta get to the lab now, before all of the Pokemon are gone! Or worse yet… before he has to put up with being in the same room as Professor Oak's arrogant grandson, Gary Oak! Why, dealing with that guy, to both Hiccup and his best friend, Ash Ketchum, is a fate WORSE than death!

' _I swear, if I have to listen to any more of Gary's constant gloating, I am going to snap! His! NECK!'_ Hiccup thought darkly before calmly adding ' _Huh. Wonder where that came from?'_

* * *

 _ ***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

 _ **Next chapter will be the length of a full episode, so I apologize in advance for the wait. Also, I chose Mega Charizard Y for this story, because I feel like it's the least liked variation and doesn't get the respect it deserves from both the anime and from gamers alike. Therefore, I chose to give Hiccup this version of Mega Charizard. I'll see you all next time in the next chapter of Dragon Master and his Maiden: Kanto Chronicles (V2)!**_


	5. Chapter 4

_**Sorry to be so late with this chapter, but I just had a few ideas as to how I wanted this story to go. More specifically, this chapter in particular. I hope all of you readers enjoy what I've done with the chapter, as I rather like what I've written down here. Well, without further ado, on to the new chapter, shall we?**_

 _ ***I still don't own How To Train Your Dragon or Pokémon!***_

* * *

 _ **Registering With Mom!**_

* * *

Hiccup visibly sagged with dread as he neared the Oak Laboratory. His mind was plagued by horrible memories about how both Professor Oak and his grandson, Gary Oak, had been trying to make his life a living hell. Like how at the old summer camp that the professor holds to teach new trainers, the professor kicked him out of the lesson all for asking a question about Pokémon Type advantage and disadvantage. His mother solved that by pulling him out of the camp and homeschooling him. Then there was that time where, when they were seven, Gary had replaced Hiccup's gummy worms with REAL WORMS! And he didn't figure that out until AFTER he ate them!

And aside from that, it seems as though the two Oak males seemed to despise Vikings and those with Viking heritage with a passion. Now, Hiccup knows that Professor Oak and Gary only TOLERATE his mother because she's a well-respected and fairly new member of the Pokemon scientific field. As a result, this left Hiccup as their source of venting their hatred of Vikings. And hate on him they certainly did.

"Well, well, well! If it ain't Hiccup the USELESS!" said a male voice that sounded like nails on a chalkboard.

Hiccup looked up and saw his own 'Worst Enemy Number One' standing in the doorway of the Oak Laboratory. Gary has spiky auburn hair pale skin with a slightly tanned tone to it, and black eyes. He wears a long sleeve purple shirt, a black necklace with a gold bead, dark blue pants and brown boots. Slung over his back is a green backpack.

Hiccup's eyes narrowed at the sight of his biggest ire. If there's one thing he hates more than anything, and hopes to never have, it's high levels of arrogance. Something that just seems to make up Gary's very being.

"About time you got here! I would've just gotten my Pokemon and left, but Gramps wanted me to wait until everyone was here. Even Ashy-Boy got here before you did, and he showed up in his pajamas because he slept in!" Gary said with a sneer.

Hiccup just narrowed his eyes further and moved past Gary, not trusting himself to stay calm, cool and collected in the face of the Oak child.

"Save your gloating for AFTER you win a battle against me, Gary. I don't have time to put up with you and your hatred towards Vikings." Hiccup said.

Gary scowled as Hiccup made his way into the lab, not happy that the Viking boy didn't react the way he wanted him to in regards to his taunting. He was hoping for the 'loser', as he calls him, to get mad and start yelling at him in true Viking fashion. Instead, he just narrowed his eyes and walked past him! HIM! GARY OAK! Like he wasn't even worth Hiccup's time!

"Tch!" grunted Gary.

He just followed Hiccup into the lab and joined the four other kids who were in the room. All of whom are good friends of Hiccup's from his childhood. The first of whom is a girl named Leaf. Leaf has brown hair and eyes and naturally pale skin. Her choice of clothing is a sleeveless light blue shirt, a white sun hat with a pink Pokeball logo on the front, a pink skirt and a pair of white shoes.

On her right is one of two boys. He has tan skin, brown eyes and light brown hair. He wears a red and white vest with a high collar over a black T-Shirt, a pair of light blue pants, a red and white baseball cap with a white Pokeball logo on the front, black wristbands, a yellow backpack, and a pair of red and black shoes. This is Red, Ash's older brother by one year.

On Red's right side is a boy who looks similar to Gary, only a LOT more pleasant to talk to. This is Blue, Gary's older brother by a year. Blue's hair is styled the same as Gary's, only it's a lighter shade of auburn, making it look almost like an orangey-brown color. And unlike Gary, his eyes are more of a dark brown color. He wears a light green button up shirt over a black muscle shirt, a pair of dark lavender pants, a brown belt and a pair of white and blue shoes.

He and Red should have started their own journey through Kanto a year ago, but they both felt they hadn't learned enough about the Pokemon League or surviving out in the wild on their own at the time. So, they stayed behind for an extra year to keep studying.

Finally, there's Red's younger brother, Ash. Ash actually looks quite different from Red, having inherited more of his looks from their father. He has messy black hair, darker tan skin, darker brown eyes that look almost red, and he also has these two 'Z' shaped scars/birthmarks on his cheeks. Since he got up late and rushed to the lab, he is still dressed in his green and yellow pajamas.

"Well, now that everyone is here, we can get things underway." said an elderly man.

Professor Samuel Oak is a man who looks to be in his mid to late fifties with well kept gray hair, tan skin and black eyes. He wears a red dress shirt tucked into a pair of khaki pants and sneakers. Over his dress shirt, he wears a white lab coat, as is a traditional garment among Pokemon professors.

The children rushed up to the professor, excited to begin their journey and start traveling around the world. Even Hiccup was unable to contain his excitement.

"Professor Oak! Is it time yet? Are they here?" Leaf asked, excitement shining in her eyes.

"Patience, Leaf. I was just getting to that." Professor Oak said with a chuckle.

He guided the children over to a platform of sorts that held a total of six Pokeballs. Each one was different from the last, because they each had a sticker of an elemental ability on the front of the top half. Two of them had flame stickers, one had a water droplet on it, another had a leaf, one had a lightning bolt, and the other had the symbol for the Normal Type Pokemon on it.

"Now, as you children already know, I'm professor Samuel Oak, and I'm what people call a Pokemon Researcher. Back in the day, I was quite the hard Pokemon Trainer myself. But now, in my old age, I can't battle and travel like I used to. And so, I am entrusting you all with these devices." Oak explained.

He handed Hiccup a red device that looked like a cross between a tablet and a Gameboy Advance system. The young Viking gingerly held the device as if it were a precious treasure.

"That right there is the Pokedex. It's a high tech encyclopedia that automatically records the data and information of any Pokemon you encounter. My dream has always been to catalogue every known Pokemon in the world, but I can't do that anymore due to my old age. So, I ask you all this; will you help me accomplish my goal and complete the Pokedex?"

Gary smirked arrogantly and started to spin his Pokedex on the tip of his finger like as if it were a basketball.

"Don't worry, Gramps! Just leave it all to me!" he said arrogantly.

But that arrogance was instantly replaced with a good dosage of fear as Blue swiped the Pokedex from his younger brother and started to scold him.

"Consarnit, Gary! You and your over inflated ego! Gimme that thing, before you break it!" he scolded before turning to his grandfather. "I'm sorry about Gary, Grandpa, I really am. I've been trying to break him of this attitude, but he just. Won't. Learn!"

Oak sighed in sympathy for his oldest grandson. In truth, he's seen the error of his ways, both concerning how Gary turned out so far, and his actions regarding Hiccup. He let his hatred of Vikings get the better of him and cause him to take that anger out on a bright and intelligent young lad.

"It's quite alright, Blue. Perhaps this journey will help him open his eyes. Speaking of which," the Professor gestured to the six Pokeballs behind him. "Here we have six Pokeballs. Each one contains a Pokemon that will be your starter for your journeys through Kanto. The Pokemon inside include Charmander, Squirtle, Bulbasaur, and three special Pokemon that I think whoever chooses them will be quite pleased. Go ahead, children. Pick one."

"Red can go ahead and pick first." Blue suddenly said.

This prompted everyone, especially Red, to look at the elder Oak child in surprise. They were sure that he'd try to get first pick due to being one of the professor's grandchildren.

"Go on, Red, choose. We'll wait a little longer." Blue said. "After all, we waited this long."

Red smiled and stepped forward, picking up one of the Pokeballs with a flame sticker.

"Well, in that case, I'll go with this one." Red decided.

"Ah, so you like Charmander, huh?" Oak asked, though it sounded more like a statement.

"That's right. It wasn't so hard. See, the thing is, mine and Ash's dad gave me the name 'Red' hoping that, someday, it would help me to have the passion and energy of a red hot flame. And so, I chose Charmander." Red explained.

Professor Oak smiled and nodded in approval. He could definitely see Red with a Pokemon as great as Charmander by his side.

"So, Blue, I suppose you'll pick Squirtle then, since its skin is blue like your name?" Oak asked.

Blue just smirked and laughed off the hidden joke. Taking Squirtle's Pokeball, he gave his reasons.

"Nah, I wouldn't use a dumb reason like that to pick my Pokemon. But since Red chose fire, then I'll choose water!"

"I'm studying to become a Pokemon Breeder. I'm not really big on Gym Battles, so I think that Bulbasaur is my ideal partner." Leaf said, picking up the Pokeball with a… leaf symbol.

Professor Oak nodded in approval at all of these choices. He just knew that these Pokemon simply fit right with the personalities of the trainers who chose them He was certain of this.

"All very good choices. Ash, Gary, why don't you two pick next? I need to have a word with Hiccup in private for a moment."

Gary smirked at Hiccup, firmly believing that the Viking boy was going to lose his only chance at becoming a Pokemon trainer. Hiccup didn't let this deter him as he simply followed the professor to another part of the lab. Hiccup kept up a neutral expression as the professor turned to look at him.

"Now Hiccup, before you receive your Pokemon, I want you to know that you won't be registering with me and having your extra Pokemon sent to my lab. Before you ask why, let me explain. You see, Valka is finally being legally registered as an official Pokemon Professor for the Kanto Region. This means that new trainers can register with her and receive their first Pokemon from her as well. I'd like you to be the first trainer registered to her." Oak explained.

"Oh. Well, uh, if-if it's to help mom out…" stuttered Hiccup.

He honestly hadn't been expecting anything like this. He had been expecting the professor to ridicule him and try to prevent him from getting his Trainer's License. But hey, he's not complaining so long as he gets to go on a journey.

"And, I'd also like to… apologize… for my actions towards you in the past, Hiccup. I always thought that all Vikings were nothing more than barbarians who wanted to destroy everything and steal anything of value to the people who lived where they invaded. But you and your mother have proven me wrong time and time again. That is why I was always so hard on you, Hiccup. You're so curious, so bright, you ask such good questions I was afraid you were going to use my teachings to destroy Pallet Town and steal everything that meant something to everyone. I don't expect your forgiveness now, or ever, for that matter… But I want you to know that I'm sorry for letting my rash judgement towards people with your heritage dictate my actions."

Hiccup was actually quite speechless. He had no idea that Professor Oak was going to apologize for all that had happened to him. He thought there would always be bad blood between the two of them. But it looks like things may finally be looking up for young Hiccup.

* * *

 _ ***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

 _ **Yes, I'm including Red, Blue and Leaf in this story. It just wouldn't feel complete without those three AT LEAST making a cameo in this story. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, and I'll see you all next time.**_


End file.
